elfangor's death
by rlenavampyre14
Summary: a look through elfangors eyes when he lands on earth-end of andalite chroniclesfirst book


Woah...an animorphs one shot.  
I really am having some problems...yep my thoughts are chaos as of now. And  
I just finished rereading the andalite chronicles, so I just got an idea,  
hopefully I never post it, because it's the closest thing to romance I'll  
ever write most likely...hmm  
something is wrong with me.  
Whoooo...maybe I should write more poetry now right.  
Shutting up.  
Stop rambling.  
I am the cheese...  
NO Stop!  
Focus...  
Yeah...  
Whew.... writing!  
  
I was back to my own species.  
And still I was homesick.  
When I was human, I had missed my andalite family, my tail, my stalk  
eyes...now I missed my mustang, my schooling, and Loren...  
My son couldn't be more than twelve human years old now,  
and even though i had never met him, I wished that I could be there.  
To help raise my son...  
Five humans and an andalite...their time threads stretching to become  
intertwined, and my son and my brother, being part of it.  
WE DO NOT INTERFERE IN THE LIVES OF SENTIENT SPECIES  
ah but you did interfere, you took half of my life from me...  
Now i lay here dying, spilling blood onto the ground of my second home...  
The time matrix, I had to reach the time matrix.  
I had piloted my fighter this far.  
Oh my brethren were dying in the skies above me, and I had abandoned the  
fight, to search for my own survival.  
I really was a coward.  
Find the time matrix...  
Use it to see loren, to change it all...  
NO! I couldn't she wouldn't know me!  
...you could make her know you...  
...no.  
What was this?  
Humans.  
Young ones,  
so young...  
Afraid,  
yes they've never seen an andalite before, they should be afraid.  
"Please come out we won't hurt you."  
A voice...male... a rather gentle voice,  
I Know  
I had responded?  
I had spoken to a human again.  
The homesickness rushed over him in an endless wave.  
Home.  
"Can you come out?"  
Could i?  
I could move, that much I knew,  
the human DNA was still a part of me as ever,  
at first, after I had been torn away,  
I used to morph human for a few minutes every day,  
almost another ritual,  
I could morph it agian...  
No they had heard the thought speak.  
Yes. Do not be frightened.  
"we won't be frightened."  
Then a murmur, then human laughter.  
I braced myself against the cramped walls,  
and stepped out.  
Five humans..  
FIVE HUMANS!  
The five who would join with my brother.  
The fulcrum for the elimist's plans...  
I would never take the time matrix.  
Not if I had to destroy that...  
Then one...  
My son...  
With that hair, he could only be from Loren.  
I felt like crying, but crying is human.  
"Hello."  
He was smiling in that strange human way.  
Hello.  
"hi."  
I could no longer support myself,  
I fell  
Loren's son, tried to hold me, but slipped,  
I fell into the dirt,  
dirt that held sweet green grass...  
"look! He's hurt"  
yes..the burn.  
yes, I am dying.  
I could morph out, but even then,  
visser three would catch me, and kill me,  
truly I was dying.  
A dark haired human, with long hair, asked.  
"Can we get you an ambulance or something?"  
An ambulance! One of those funny primitive vehicles,  
stocked with human doctors, many of them yeerks most likely,  
I Inwardly shuddered.  
The humans were discussing ways to care for the burn,  
the kindness was touching,  
these weren't the greedy self serving humans,  
that chapman had been part of  
No, I will die. the wound is fatal.  
"NO you can't die! You're the first alien to ever come to earth. You can't  
die."  
He looked hurt, it was rather touching, these humans had never seen, or  
heard of an andalite, and still were absorbed in helping me.  
I am not the first, there are many, many others.  
Yes, like Skrit Na that swooped down and took innocent golden haired  
humans, and packaged them off to keep for zoos, to be rescued by clumsy  
andalite arsiths.  
"Other aliens like you?" the blond boy asked.  
My son.  
I shook my head,  
not like me  
Ahhh, the pain, I was vaguely aware of my crying out, and that my body  
seemed to weaken twice as fast...I truly was dying.  
Not like me.  
Yes, I was merely returning home, the others were strangers, even enemies.  
they are different.  
Very different, they had never become human, and thought to never return to  
the old ways of living as a morph capable andalite.  
They had never started a family of whom one would be part of a select group  
that was to change the fate of the universe...  
"different? How?"  
In this I said the truth.  
they have come to destroy you.  
And then I decided, that they would not be power hungry, they would not  
abuse the privilege, they would become morph capable, this was why I had  
been taken,  
to empower the five out of six, who would change the universe.  
And so i told them about yeerks,  
even with blasts of pain, ripping at my body sharper than shredder blasts,  
or dracon beams, or hork-bajir blades...  
go into my ship, you will see a small blue box, very plain. Bring it to me  
Quickly! I have very little time, and the yeerks will find me soon.  
"go ahead, I want to stay with him."  
My son...he wanted to be with me! Even though he didn't know I was his  
father, He could sense it the way I could tell he was mine.  
Even when the ships were coming and the others, hid, he stayed.  
your mother... tell me about your mother, Tobias. Your family.  
"She...disappeared. When I was just little. I don't know what happened. I  
guess she died."  
I was filled with pain, worse than my wound, Loren had possibly died... and  
I had been millions of light years away, killing species, simply because  
they had been taken involuntarily, by a parisitic species, once again, I  
wished I had merely stayed on earth, and left all of the war behind.  
That I had stayed home.  
"People say she just left because she was messed up. They say she never  
got over my father. I don't know. But I know she has to be dead because  
she'd never have just left me. No matter what. But maybe that's just what I  
told myself. I don't exactly have a family."  
Not like I abandoned you my son.  
Once again I wanted to be human, so that I could cry.  
Loren had missed me.  
It wasn't only me, missing her.  
I should have been there.  
Soon I would be dead...  
And I could see her again.  
To see Loren,  
and watch our son grow, in a place where there was no war.  
And no ellimist, to tell me to leave.  
go to your friends, Tobias. They are your family now.  
And the bug fighters descended.  
And the blade ship,  
i knew who was on that ship.  
Visser three.  
The abomination, I had created  
i told the humans all of the names of the species, and their controllers.  
Then...visser three.  
what have we here? A meddling andalite?  
I glared at him,  
at alloran, now in control over the very hork bajir he had tried to save,  
and later tried to kill,  
at the filthy slug in his head, who had wrapped himself, smug and self  
asserting around his brain.  
Ah, but no ordinary Andalite warrior. Prince Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul, If  
I am not mistaken. An honor to meet you. You're a legend. How many of our  
fighters have you shredded? Seven, or was it eight by the time the battle  
ended?  
He sat there gloating.  
there will be others.  
But I wouldn't live to see them.  
I was afraid.  
Afraid to die,  
afraid of torture,  
afraid that I really wouldn't see Loren again,  
that my son would die...  
I would die well for him.  
I would die well for Loren,  
I would die well for Alloran,  
I would die well for Arbron,  
for every hopeless victim this monster I had created would consume.  
I promise you one thing, Prince Elfangor- when we have this planet, with  
it's rich harvest of human bodies, we will move against the andalite home  
world. I will personally hunt down your family. And I will personally  
oversee the placement of my most faithful luitinents in their heads. I hope  
they will resist, so I can hear their minds scream.  
MY FAMILIES!!!  
If Loren had somehow survived, then she would die, and my younger brother  
would never meet with the humans I had just empowered.  
The abomination would die, before the war was over!  
I struck his shoulder, the blood of his host, splattered my body, my hooves  
absorbed it, making me want to Hereth...to throw up.  
My fighter shot the nearest bug fighter..the ship was sub sentient, I  
wasn't surprised, I wished I could live to thank it for it's loyalty, but  
it would die too. The machine didn't realize it, but it would die.  
His hork-bajir held me down, as my last loyal friend exploded.  
Then he began to morph...Loren was right, he was too cowardly to take me  
on, one on one.  
Instead, he had to morph a monster, and have four hork-bajir warriors hold  
me down as he did so.  
I felt as though I was going to suffocate, as he took me roughly by the  
neck.  
The jaws opened wide, and in the fires from my ship, I could see the leader  
human, coming forward in rage.  
NO!  
He couldn't die for me.  
He had to go on, and be part of the six threads.  
Then I fell,  
it was like the taxxons eating me alive magnified 100 times,  
I cried out, but knew that they would go on.  
That I had not died in vain.  
And I felt scattered across the galaxy,  
the ellimist came to me again..one last time.  
WELL DONE ELFANGOR-SIRINAL-SHAMTUL, YOU HAVE ACHIEVED YOUR ROLE IN THE  
UNIVERSE, AND YOU WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN.  
And as I blacked out, in the suffocating slimy jaws, I felt truly gone from  
the war, I could finally escape the war.  
Flying off to a place with a waterfall, and patches of blue and gold-red  
sky, where a scoop and a hollow human house sat side by side. And a blonde  
girl sat and laughed with a human smile.  
  
there, now I can sleep.  
Tired.  
Never resting...  
Whooo....really good poetry day 


End file.
